An Unexpected Visit
by Uhhhh Bye
Summary: It started out just not being able to sleep. But what Nova didn't expect was a little visit from her lifetime crush. SPOVA!


**Me: HEEEEEY, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!**

**Readers: Sup?**

**Me: Nothing much, just uploadin' a story!**

**Readers: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!**

**Me: Anywho...SPOVA!!!!!!! Any flames will be destroyed!!!!**

* * *

Shugazoom city, the place that sometimes never sleeps. Which was the reason, a certain yellow monkey couldn't dream. The lights in the city were to bright, 

she could hear people talking on the streets (sometimes yelling), and the smell of over cooked fast food poisoned the air. She sighed, but there was another reason she couldn't snooze away. Her thoughts kept turning to a monkey.

Who just happened to be red.

His name was Sprx. Her some-what-true definition of him was, rebelious, stubborn, cute, funny, and sometimes just plain nice. She blushed at this thought.

This "robot monkey girl" was named Nova. She had pink eyes, and a caring heart. Even though she can loose her temper sometimes, she could always simmer down.

Her main job was to protect the city from danger, mainly the Skelington King, the baddest of all baddies. Her thoughts turned to Sprx again, she remembered how he always defended her, how he saved her, and how he even made her laugh! Her face was burning up with blush, she couldn't help but think of him. He was just to everything to her! Everywhere she looked, Sprx-77 was there! She couldn't deny it, she loved him. All of a sudden, she felt another presence on the robot.

"Nova?"

Nova almost jumped out of her fur, late reaction probably.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and triped over her tail. She was falling off the robot!!! Until, she felt two hands grapping her arms. She had her eyes shut tight, so she didn't see who her saver was. She slowly began to open her eyes, when she saw...

"Nova! Are you alright?!" Sprx-77.

She blushed like mad, but somehow managed to hide it.

"Y-Yeah." She got out.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Said Sprx. He wraped his arms around Nova, giving her a hug. She hugged him back, completely enjoying it.

"Sprx, I'm fine! You don't have to worry." She said reasurring him, and splitting them apart. Don't worry, they were still holding on to eachother.

"Oh yeah?" Sprx said. "What would've happened if I weren't here now, huh?" Nova sighed. Sprx began to walk in circles, making fun of her.

"I would've fallen." She said rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"That's right!" Said Sprx. "And if you had fallen..."

"I would've died."

"Yes! And none of us want that!" Finished Sprx. Nova blushed...again.

"None?" She asked. "Not even you would want me to die?" Sprx stopped walking in circles, and there was nothing but silence. It made Nova feel awkward.

"Nova..." He started. "Do you really think that?" Nova just stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Um..." Nova said plainly.

"Nova..." Said Sprx getting closer to her. "How could you think I'd want you to die?" Nova blushed.

"Well, the way I treat you and all, I would think you would-" Nova was cut off by Sprx holding her hands.

"Nova...I don't care about the way you treat me! Sometimes I deserve that punch! What I care about, is you being safe and happy!" Nova felt as if her head was

going to explode!!! She didn't know Sprx cared that much!!!

"So, is that why you always prank me?" Nova said with a heavy heart. It was about time she let all of her feelings out to Sprx.

ALL of them...

Sprx sighed.

"The reason I prank you...well, it's funny to see you get mad!" Said Sprx with a smirk. Nova smiled.

"Have you also noticed that everytime you prank me, and we get called to save the city, you save or protect me?" Sprx blushed.

"Well I...um..." He said.

"Is that your way of saying sorry?"

"Well, no...it's just-"

"-Or is that your way of saying, I gotta save her?"

"Nova!" Said Sprx complaining. Nova giggled.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, when I save you, I guess it's just me!" He said rubbing his hand behind his head. Nova was dumbfounded. This guy's such a bad liar!!!

"That is SOOO not true, Sprx!" She said. Nova could hear Sprx sigh.

"Your right, it's not true." He said.

"Huh?" Asked Nova.

"When I save you, it's because I want to. Not because I have to, not because I'm told to, I want to..."

Nova now felt even more red then Sprx. She could feel tears form.

"Sprx..? I don't get what your saying?"

"I'm saying...what I'm saying...is that I-"

"-Care?" Answered Nova.

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Silence was now a major factor in this moment, it made them both feel awkward. Tears were streaming down from Nova's eyes, but she kept them silent.

"Nova?" Asked Sprx, after about 5 minutes.

"Y-Yeah?" Said Nova wiping her tears.

"I really do care about you." Sprx said. Nova smiled.

"I know..." He turned his head to Nova. "So have I, but I guess I never took us into consideration."

"Us?" Asked Sprx blushing a bright pink. Nova laughed, and turned to him.

"Yep, us." She walked to Sprx and hung her head low. She felt Sprx' hand go to her chin, and lift her head up. As soon as he saw her tears, he wiped them away. He pulled her into a hug, and held her tight. She hugged him back. The sun was begining to rise over Shugazoom. Sprx and Nova pulled apart.

"Sprx?"

"Yeah?"

"I care too." The two leaned in for a kiss, and held eachother tighter. When under the sun rise of Shugazoom...

Nothing can go wrong...

* * *

**Me: I love these two as a couple!!! So I just HAD to make a story! RXR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
